Allendis de Verita
Allendis de Verita is the youngest child of House Verita and second son of Duke Ruth de Verita . Personality He is quite clever and has a genius personality. He is an astute person who gets enraged to the extent that he throws his books in a fit of rage when someone hurts or separates Aristia from him. He reads a lot of books. And has double personalities of which one is sweet, friendly and meek, but the other is sly, cunning and ferocious. Appearance He has parrot green hair which is tied into a short ponytail which reaches his neck. He is tall and handsome, and has green eyes which are the same colour as his hair. History He is the youngest person to become an administrative officer in the whole history of the Castina Empire at the age of 16, and hence is regarded as a genius of the century. Originally , he was the person who came up with the idea of tax on luxury items in Aristia 's previous life, and it earned him much fame. He is so talented that he is capable of completing his work in 2 minutes which would normally take 2 weeks for other administration officers to complete. He first appears when he meets Aristia when she was 10 years old since he was curious to know about her after his father kept praising her like his own daughter when she put forth her idea of taxes on luxury items. In his first meeting, he proposed her ,but instead she accepted him as his knight after making a vow that she would be his lady. He even learned sword fighting under Marquess Keirean since he said that he would think about marrying her to him (if by chance her engagement with the crown prince is broken) only if he is able to defeat a squad single-handedly. After Aristia decided to learn sword fighting, they practised together, but since her body was frail, he was always ahead of her in training. After 3 years, when drought was approaching their nation, he had to travel to far places along with his father to carry out his work. He read a lot of books and worked hard everyday. After everything was over, he returned back and became an administration officer. He was glad to see Aristia, but is a bit annoyed to see that she has befriended Carsien in his absence. But he does trust Carsien as he entrusted him with his letter to Aristia after Marquess Keirean shunned him from sending her letters, saying that he would meet her before him. Later, when she becomes 13 years old, she starts inviting girls from other noble families to her tea party to know more about their social circle, and walks in a different path. This saddens him and he asks himself if he had gone too far away from her since now he is no longer able to understand her. Relationships # Aristia Pioneer la Monique - He is Aristia's first and trusted friend, and likes her a lot. He becomes her knight after making a promise with her that she would be his lady. This happens in their first meeting. He always tries to understand her and helps her whenever required. He gets jealous when Carsien gets too close to her, and gets enraged when someone tries to separate him from her.He deeply cares about her, and doesn't like others who badmouth her. He is deeply distured at the rumours circulated by the aristocrats that Aristia and Carsien are lovers. He likes her so much that he even has hallucinations and illusions of her when he hasn't seen her for a long time. He wants to be her one and only friend, and tries to be her centre of attention when they are alone. However, he doesn't show his dark side in front of her, and hence she is still unaware of his dark side. # Carsien de Rass - He is of the same age as Carsien, but usually dislikes his presence since he gets jealous of him as he has become Aristia's friend in his absence, and now poses as an obstacle between him and Aristia. Thus, he doesn't get along with Carsien, and his behaviour irritates him. # Ruvellis Kamaludin Shana Castina - He and Ruvellis are not on good terms though they don't show it. He often gets enraged since Ruvellis always tries to takes his " silver lady" (Aristia) away from him. # '''Keirean la Monique - '''He is not on good terms with Marquess Keirean since he is keen on snatching Aristia from him. But he doesn't openly show his hostility towards Keirean. He even gets enraged at him after Keirean sends him a letter saying not to have any sort of contact with his daughter, and tells him to stop sending his letters to her. Trivia * He invented white chocolate as a gift for Aristia when he was 13 years old. * He became an officer much sooner in Aristia's second life. In her previous life, he became an officer only after becoming an adult. * He is 3 years older than Aristia. Gallery A6fb82ddb929d241456fef93c5f8f404.jpg|Young Allendis at the age of 13